Green's Love
by iKandy.Mint
Summary: Kaoru couldn't be happier or mad at the thought of the RowdyRuff's back in town. One she wanted a punching bag, two she never liked any of them and three...she will regret saying she didn't like any of them. BxK WARNING! CRACK PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

Berna: Heyy!

Brenda: Yo!

Bea: Sup?

Berna: New story k? PPGZ style! So no likey PPGZ den don't read! Easy as that!

Bea: On with the story!!

* * *

I walked as fast as I could so my friends, Momoko and Miyako, would stop pestering me about not having a boyfriend. God I hate them when they bring this up. I had spiked up black hair and light green eyes. My name's Kaoru or as you seen, Powered Buttercup. Miyako is known as Rolling Bubbles, Momoko as Hyper Blossom. I was trying to walk to school peacefully but then they brought up the fact that I didn't have a boyfriend or crush. Then what Momoko had said made me boil with anger.

"You're not Bi are you?"

**BONK!**

I raised my fist from the top of her head and glared at her furiously. Me? Bi? You've got to be kidding! Momoko rubbed the top of her head and laughed nervously.

"Well I wanted to make sure!" she protested. "You didn't have to hit me!"

"Yeah I did! That was an unreasonable question!" I said back, in a matter of seconds we had a glare contest. Miyako sweatdropped, I could tell because she looked at us with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey girlies…" I didn't hear what that dude said, only barely, so I kept my glare on and continued with Momoko who was probably the same. Miyako was the one who heard the dude and gasped, she grabbed both of our heads and bonked them together.

"Ow…" I said as I fell to the floor and rubbed my forehead, Momoko did the same. But I remembered that guy that said Girlies I'ma kick his sorry ass for thinking that of me! Has he ever heard of me? Top ranked in all the sports! Not in shopping! I looked at where the voice came from and then I couldn't keep my eyes off them.

"Well, are you gunna get up or what? It's a pity to watch the top ranked in sports sit on the ground crying like a baby…" he said again. I knew those red eyes anywhere! Brick!

"Why you little-!" I said as I lunged at him but only to be stopped by Momoko and Miyako holding me by my shirt collar. Choking me isn't gunna stop me from knocking the lights outta this guy!

"Stop Kaoru-San!" Miyako said and I obeyed and glared at the rest. Butch and Boomer looked like dumbasses as usual but their leader was the worst. Dumbshit! That's right the two dumbasses and dumbshit. Heheh…I'm funny. "Why are you guys still here? We defeated you!"

"Long story…" Boomer said and Butch nodded. "Don't feel like telling it to you…"

"Better watch out Brick…even if it looks like I'm not there, I'm watching you…" I said with full venom in my voice as I walked the rest of the way to school. I didn't know how I knew, but I had a feeling I wasn't gunna see the end of them today.

--

The classroom on Tokyo High seemed to have some sort of spell or something in it. Cuz once I stepped in and sat down on my desk I felt so tired and started yawning. Mrs. Keane, my homeroom teacher, noticed this and went straight to the point.

"Class! I know this is the middle of the year, but we have three new students!" I looked at Momoko who looked at Miyako who looked at me. New student? "Please give a warm welcome to Brick, Butch, and Boomer Jojo!" her smile faded when she heard three thumps come from me and my friends. I slapped my forehead, Miyako fell to the floor, and Momoko banged her head against the desk. Ouch. "Ano? Something wrong girls?" I was first to react to her question.

"N-n-nothing!!" Mrs. Keane looked unsurely at me, I never stuttered and she was worried about me.

"H-h-hai!" Miyako and Momoko said in unison.

"Ok, Brick behind Shinobu, Boomer behind Chieko, and Butch behind Tomoko!" Mrs. Keane called using mine, Momoko's, and Miyako's nicknames. Mine was Shinobu, Momoko's was Chieko, and Miyako's was Tomoko. Weird that she doesn't call us by our first names. I groaned, Brick was gunna be behind me! He is gunna annoy me like hell, ugh.

"Lucky me ne, Shinobu?" I growled, no one but Mrs. Keane and my friends call me Shinobu. I looked back at him and he was smirking, someday I will wipe that smirk off his face.

"Don't call me that…" I hissed making him raise his hands.

"Whoa down Green! Not insulting you god…" Brick says as he tried to pay attention to Mrs. Keane. Pfft yeah right in his dreams he'll pass this class! Then I heard Mrs. Keane call me.

"Kaoru!" I looked from Brick to her and she was steaming I thought it was a time to try this out.

"Janice!" I said back at her, I barely figured out her first name last night when I was ahem looking for 'papers'. Mrs. Keane looked even more mad and I just sighed, waiting for her to give me my punishment for disrupting her class.

"Maybe since you're so eager to make friends with Brick…" I gaped at her and I stared at Brick who smirked. "Kaoru! I know he's a handsome boy to you but look at me!" Brick's smirk grew and I growled as I glared at Mrs. Keane who didn't seem to notice. "But for your punishment I think you will show Brick around our school!"

"N-n-nandate!? Why me??" I asked as I stood up from me seat and pointed at Brick. Mrs. Keane raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

"Well it's either that or five weeks of detention!" Mrs. Keane challenged. I slumped down to my seat and started mumbling.

"So you're gunna show me around?" Brick asked as he started to laugh. I hated my homeroom teacher, hated her SO much…I hate you go die!

* * *

Berna: So I know it's kinda short kinda long I kno I kno

Bea: Yea

Brenda: Whatever…

MUCH LUV ND PEACE BITCH!

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Berna: Chap 2

Berna: Chap 2!

Brenda: Y am I still here?

Bea: Well then just leave then!

Brenda: If you want me to… (Leaves Room)

Berna: Oh nice one Bea now who's gunna be my third person?

Bea: Idk improvise!

Berna: Genius…

Bea: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

"That's the principals' office, he's real strict about kids who get busted so don't go around…" I said as I motioned over to the office labeled 'Principal's Office'. I looked at Brick who just nodded and shrugged, why was he shrugging? Oh he better be listening! I'm not doing this because I want to! "Are you listening, Brick?" I asked with venom.

"Yeah…unlike you who disrupted Mrs. Keane's class…" Brick replied and I twitched once and moved on.

"Oh here's a room you'll be going to a lot!" I said as I came to the next room, Brick raised his eyes and narrowed them at me. "The Nurse's Office!" I smirked at Brick who still had his eyes narrowed. He looked at the Janitor's Closet and smirked at me, I looked at him confusingly and he shoved me in.

"Shh…" he said as he covered my mouth so I wouldn't make a lot of noise. Once he let go I glared at him.

"Nandate? What's wrong with you?" I asked and he sighed and leaned on the wall casually.

"It's nothing…but I gotta ask you something…" he looked at me seriously. "Are you Powered Buttercup?" I gulped and looked at him, his face didn't change.

"Nani? What's this all of a sudd—." He stopped me in mid sentence.

"Are you?" he asked again seriously, I didn't know what – how – I was gunna answer that. "Answer me." I started to get hot and my face went red, just then someone entered the closet. Yes! Thank you Xina! Xina was my best friend since kinder she had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Mrs. Keane saw you two enter here and wanted you to get out before it becomes inappropriate or something." Xina said as she opened the door wider and Brick was first to leave, when he did Xina smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes at her and my face was still red. "So…anything HAPPENED?" she asked as she nudged me and I glared even more at her. How dare she accuse me…and that THING! Ugh! So like her, oh snap where did he go? What? Now I'm his baby-sitter? Well whatever Mrs. Keane will kill me if she found out I lost him. I waved goodbye to Xina and ran off to find Brick.

--

A few minutes and still no sign of Brick. I'm actually starting to get worried, mainly, how did he know I was Powered Buttercup? Oh wait…don't tell me.

**_"Stop Kaoru-San!" Miyako said and I obeyed and glared at the rest. Butch and Boomer looked like dumbasses as usual but their leader was the worst. Dumbshit! That's right the two dumbasses and dumbshit. Heheh…I'm funny. "Why are you guys still here? We defeated you!"_**

I slapped my forehead as I remembered that, Miyako made it seemed we WERE them! Now they know it's us and their gunna destroy us while we cant transform! I started to run anywhere to find Brick or Momoko or Miyako. This is gunna be a pain in the ass since Brick is suspicious about me, but what will he tell the rest?

* * *

Berna: so short I know I know

Bea: Brenda still isn't here!!

Berna: I wonder y? 

Bea: shut up

MUCH LOVE ND PEACE BITCH!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Berna: alrite chap three! I like 2 thank all dem ppl dat reviewed! Love u all lots!

Bea: still cant find Brenda

Berna: of course not smart one

Bea: meaner…

Berna: ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

**ARGH!** This is getting frustrating! Wait, I see them! All…three…of…them. Oh no I think they saw me, that tree. Better hide! "What are you talking about, Brick?" I heard Momoko say and I gulped. "Kaoru would never!" wait, what was she talking about? It didn't sound like a conversation about me or them…it sounded more different.

"She told me herself, who was I to say no? Love comes around only once in a lifetime for her." Brick said and I grew angry. He was not telling them that I 'supposedly' asked him out and he 'supposedly' said yes!

"No! she didn't!!" Momoko shouted not angry at Brick but obviously angry with me. What did she like him or something? Ugh. Have him god. I sighed, knowing I was gunna have an argument with Momoko later, I walked from the tree and to the school.

--

In Mrs. Carratechia's class, which was Sex Ed, Brick sat next to me and kept smirking at me when Mrs. Carratechia showed something that I thought I was gunna barf at. "What are you smirking at you dumbshit?"

"You have a wrong mind…" Brick whispered.

"Because this is a wrong class!" I hissed, Momoko and Miyako sat in front of me and I saw Momoko glare at me each time she heard Brick talk to me. "What did you tell Momoko? She been mad at me since free time!" Brick's smirk faded and I raised an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you about that…after school." What? Why? What was so important? I knew what he told her but…why does he need to talk to me about after school? My focus was back to Mrs. Carratechia who was glaring at me. Damn.

"Kaoru, Brick, detention!" she snapped I rolled my eyes to speak but she cut me off. "Will do Mrs. Carratechia…" I raised an eyebrow and she went on, I looked at Brick who looked at me. "Took the words right out of your mouth rite, Miss Shinobu?"

"Yes, yes you did Mrs. Carratechia." I said as politely as I could. When she turned around I whispered to Brick. "She's a bitch!" and he nodded, Momoko glared at me and I just looked away. I didn't want her glare at me anymore today.

--

When the bell rang I sighed, it was pouring rain outside and I didn't have an umbrella. Might as well go home I guess, then I saw Brick walk past almost everyone with a look in his eyes that made me worry about him. I started to walk after him and he just seemed to walk faster, what was he doing? "Brick!" I called and he didn't stop his pace, he started to run and I ran after him. "Brick!" I called again as he stopped running and stood there his eyes to the floor. "Brick, why did you run? What's wrong?" I asked nervously as I touched his shoulder and he flinched a bit.

"She was mad at you…" Brick began as the rain kept pouring making me shiver a bit, but I kept listening. "Because I thought it would be funny to see what they say…when I told them you asked me out. But then, during Mrs. Carratechia's class…I don't think I was really kidding when I told them that." I looked at him both confused and wanting him to go on.

"…go on." I urged and he started to blush a little. "Brick, what are you saying?"

"I…I…" he was stopped when Momoko and Miyako came running up. Momoko glared at me when she saw the blush on Brick's face vanish.

"Mrs. Carratechia is looking for you! You guys have detention!" Miyako said since Momoko was too angry to talk. "Come! Me and Momoko have detention too, I think it was because of Momoko shouted to the world that she's mad--." She was stopped when Momoko covered her mouth, I raised an eyebrow at her and she just looked away.

"Well other then that rude interruption, what were you going to say Brick?" I asked and he started to turn a deep shade of red making me stare at him confusingly. "Why are you red? Do you have a fever?" I put a hand on his forehead and he only turned redder. "Well I don't know what's wrong with you…" I said as I sighed and we all walked to Mrs. Carratechia's homeroom for detention.

* * *

Berna: good to have ya back Brenda

Brenda: whatever I was just bored so I came by

Bea: right!

Berna: do you want her to leave??

Brenda: yea show me some respect 

Bea: hmph!

MUCH LOVE AND PEACE BITCH!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Berna: So chap 4 huh??

Brenda: Whatever

Bea: -On Phone- yeah, I know…Carlos I gotta go…really? Wow…for reals?

Berna: -Snaps Phone Away And Throws It Out The Window- Oh My God! 

Brenda: Nice

Bea: Hmph!

Berna: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Detention, the only place where teacher's torture kids after school. Don't get me wrong, I've been in detention since pre-k. It's that Miyako and Momoko never been in it at all, they're goody-goody two shoes. Miyako was talking with Butch and Boomer about random things and they actually looked interested. I was talking to Brick about the hot spots and clubs around town, I knew everything that's anything about this city, it's a gift. "Thirsty's?" Brick asked and I nodded as I grabbed a random soda can that I never knew was in my backpack and started drinking it.

"Yeah, that place is where peoples and teachers go to have fun." I said and he laughed a bit. We've gotten really close, at first I thought he was the most annoying person ever and that…well everyone told me I was gunna end up with Butch. Guess they were wrong, huh? "What you don't believe me? Go there with me tonight and you'll see, Mr. Sir goes there too!" Brick laughed more, Mr. Sir was our favorite sub, he was just all cool like that.

"Yea I believe you, it's just impossible. What if Mrs. Carratechia goes?" he asked and I started laughing. He had a huge point, it would be freaky if she went cause no teacher like her belongs outdoors ha. Momoko, who I didn't know was listening, grabbed my arm and pulled me harshly to the other side of the classroom.

"Nandate?" I asked angrily, I always hated being pulled, it made me feel less tough and less powerful. Momoko rolled her eyes as if not caring that I hated being pulled. "I was just having a conversation with Brick and it was so RUDELY interrupted!" I pointed at Brick who looked now interested in what Miyako was talking about.

"I don't care alright? Just back off him alright?" Momoko threatened and I glared, I put my hands on my hips. This is called, Operation: Attitude Stage, yeah I have attitude and Momoko's the only one that triggers that.

"Why?" I asked as I glared at her more. "What kind of relationship I have with him isn't any of your business unless I want to tell you!" Momoko laughed.

"Alright like this, talk to him and I wont talk to you!" she said as she poked my forehead and I slapped her hand away.

"Is that a threat?" I asked and when she was about to answer she closed her mouth and stared at me in shock as I continued my sentence. "Or a promise?" I walked off and she just growled, I smirked triumphly to myself as I walked over to Brick who smiled.

"Hey what's up?" he asked and I just stared at him blankly.

"You make it sound like I was gone for a few hours." I said and he nodded, then my face fell and turned serious. "Hey can I talk to you?" Brick looked at me nervously and noticed how my face was.

"Yeah sure what's wrong?" he asked as I grabbed his hand and lead him outside the class. I looked around, making sure Momoko or Mrs. Carratechia wasn't in the halls, before I started to explain.

"Momoko kinda…doesn't want us being friends." I said sadly and Brick was taken back by what I said.

"What?" he asked and I slumped to the ground and sighed.

"She likes you and really thinks we're going out…she said if I talk to you…she wont talk to me. And she might take it too far just for you." I explained as he sat down next to me.

"So what does this mean?" he asked nervously.

"It means I don't give a crap about what she says…" I said as I grinned. "She can destroy all my things all she wants but we're friends and I'm not letting her come between us." Brick smiled as I yawned and rested my head on my shoulder, I could feel the blush on his face as he talked.

"S-same h-here…" he stuttered. I always felt comfortable with Brick, he was my best guy friend this year and I'm not letting no one ruin that. Sometimes I'd have these weird daydreams…about him and me together…Gah! What am I saying? Then out of a sudden Mr. Sir came walking by with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Get to class…" he said as he walked past us, we both got up, noticing our positions with a blush, and rushed back to our classroom. As we did, our faces were still pinkish and Momoko glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at her childishly.

* * *

Berna: Yeah there's a chapter 4 all of ya!

Brenda: Wutever

Bea: -On Phone- Heyy Carlos! Wha? Aww how sweet! Thanks!

Berna: Ew!! Carlos is a…a…

Brenda: Jackass?

Berna: Yeah!

MUCH LOVE AND PEACE BITCH!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Berna: Yo Carlos get the flippers outta here!

Brenda: This is our turf!

Carlos: Go fuck urselves…

Bea: -enters room- hey Carlos!

Carlos: -Kisses Bea- hey

Berna: -Stares amazingly at Carlos- but he…what the hell??

Brenda: -Looks away- hmph…bitch

Bea: Huh?

Carlos: Weirdos…

Berna: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

"Kaoru…" Brick said as the detention release bell rang, I looked back and smiled.

"What's up?" I asked as he caught up to me and looked away blushing, what's with him blushing? That's so weird. "Brick?"

"**Will you go out with me??"** he shouted making me fall to the ground at the level of his voice, everyone in detention stopped walking and talking and looked at us, Momoko gasped at the sudden question directed to me and not her. Did he just ask me? Wow.

"Heheh yeah sure!" I said as I closed my eyes, smiled, and rubbed the back of my head as I leaned against the wall since I fell. I looked to my right and noticed a Miyako giving me a thumbs up sign, and Momoko close to tears both for her emotions of sad and mad. Brick looked at me confused for about twelve seconds. He shook his head and offered his arm to help me up and I took it. Everyone started cheering, clapping, or Aw'ing.

"Are you serious?" Brick asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." Momoko walked up to me and slapped my cheek, making me wobble backwards and fall to the ground. Everyone including Brick and Miyako gasped. I was pissed, do I have to make it anymore obvious? There was a red, stinging mark on my cheek and it was caused my Momoko! I glared at her and she glared at me, total glare contest.

"You bitch!!" Momoko shouted making me glare more. "I tell you to stay away from him because he's mine!!"

"Hon if he was yours he would've asked YOU out not Kaoru!" one of my best friends, other then Xina, Michelle said as she put her hands on her hips. She was the gangster kind and was an African American, she had dark black hair and black eyes. "And he would've had yo name on his fohead fo sho if he was made fo you!"

"Yeah!" Miyako's best friend, Gina, agreed as she stood forward and next to Michelle. Gina had blonde hair with blue streaks and blood red eyes. "Don't be mad at Kaoru!" I smirked, everyone was on my side, Brick helped me up and he glared at Momoko.

"I…" Momoko said as she took a step back and started to run crying.

"Thanks Michelle, Gina." I said as I walked up to them, holding Brick's hand.

"Yo girl, congratulations!" Michelle said as she motioned to Brick who looked away. "You got yoself a bf!" I laughed at Brick's face and nodded, as everyone left I walked with Brick to my house.

"Kaoru-Chan…" I looked at him as he added the suffix. "Please…answer me." I looked at him confusingly. Why did he ask that all of a sudden? I answered him by looking at him.

"Nani?" I asked.

"In the closet. When I asked you if you were Powered Buttercup. What is your answer?" I gasped, since he was my boyfriend I have to tell him. I stopped walking and stared at the ground.

"Yeah…" I whispered as Brick looked at me.

"Sou ka." He said as he lifted my chin, I started to tear up, I was scared he might hit me or hurt me. "Kaoru-Chan…" I closed my eyes tightly and waited for him to finish. "I don't care." I opened my eyes surprisingly and stared at him.

"Nandate?" I asked.

"I don't care…if we're really enemies like that…it makes our relationship hot." Brick said as he smirked I growled. He made me think he was pissed at me! I punched him playfully in the arm. "Ow hey what was that for?"

"For making me think you're going to break up with me you fucktart!" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Girls are so predictable! Even the All Mighty Kaoru started crying!" he said and started running since his new girlfriend started chasing him

* * *

Berna: Finished chap 5!

Carlos: I met bread smarter then you

Brenda: Get the fuck out of here!

Bea: You cant accept him!?

Berna: NO!!

MUCH LOVE AND PEACE!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Berna: Well Bea left with that jackass Carlos

Brenda: So from now on it's just me and Berna

Berna: Brenda is my favorite sister now!

Brenda: Now?

Berna: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

I groaned, my brothers were badgering me…AGAIN. Tiko, the oldest one, was telling me the proper ways of being a lady on my date tonight. Lady my ass. Yinoke, the middle one, told me to wait for him to kiss me after the date. Bitch. Nikomi, the youngest one, was just there for support. All of them had green eyes and black hair, Tiko's was spiked up like mine, Yinoke's was both spiked and let down to cover his eyes, Nikomi's was left down to cover his eyes. I was glad they left my room. Yeah I have a date with Brick tonight, and once I told my mom she told Nikomi and Nikomi told Yinoke and Yinoke told Tiko and Tiko told my dad. Wait…he told MY DAD? Shit…

**"KAORU!!"** I gasped, mom wasn't home and my three brothers were outside. Shit once my mom and brothers weren't there he gets…abusive about me growing up and getting a boyfriend. I was wearing my hair like I always do, with my white and green ecko hat on top, a green super tight shirt with a black skull on it, green super baggy pants, and green and black ecko shoes. I grabbed my hat since it fell when I heard my dad try to enter my locked room and jumped out the window. I was lucky Yinoke planned on running away once and put a soft bush in front of my window by mistake, I landed on it and I smiled. Brick was leaning against his car, which was a black Porche. I always wanted one! His family was dead rich, probably from all the banks he robbed but I didn't care he just had a badass car!

"Who was that?" he asked obviously mentioning to the yells of her dad.

"My dad. Don't worry he'll only kill you if you come inside my house." He stared at me but I didn't notice because I entered the Porche and sighed sadly. "I want this car!" I groaned as Brick entered the car and started it.

"Maybe if I get a better one, I'll give you this one." Brick said as he started driving. I squealed happily then covered my mouth. "What was that?" he asked while laughing in process.

"I get girly sometimes when someone gives me a gift I actually want." I explained and blushed at telling Brick my secret. It was my secret because no one ever gave me something I wanted and one day Momoko gave me my first iPod I squealed happily and I dared her to tell someone and she never did. Now I think Brick, Momoko, and Miyako knows about my secret.

"Well, that's not something you expect from the All Mighty Kaoru…" Brick said as he laughed and pulled up to the restaurant called 'China Kingdom'. I loved that place! I went there once but never went again because it was so expensive! When we got out of the car I hugged him as tightly as I could and grabbed his hand before walking inside the restaurant. But what I never knew was, Momoko was stalking us the entire time. I always sensed someone staring at me, glaring at me, saying cursing words at me, I just never knew Momoko was behind it all.

--

When Brick drove his way to my house, I grew scared, my father! I totally forgot about him! When he finds out I've been on a date he will kill me! I put my hand on Brick's shoulder and he stared at me confusingly. "What's wrong Kaoru-Chan?" he asked as he slowed his car down a little.

"My dad! He's going to kill me if you drop me off right in front of my house! Drop me off here!" I pleaded as he stopped the car. I sighed happily and Brick lifted my chin before I left his car.

"Kaoru. I honestly didn't care about your father. But when I noticed the sadness and pleads in your eyes. I knew I cant let your father kill you. You're just so cute." He whispered and stared into my eyes. I whimpered, I have no idea why, I guess he just makes everything alright but I couldn't help but think that if I get out of this car, someone might come out and hurt me. I was scared because I didn't know who was going to do that.

"H-hai." I whispered back as I leaned forward and closed my eyes, he did the same. Hey, if I was going to die I wanted at least my first kiss. It was ten seconds when he licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, he explored my mouth; wrestling with my tongue in process. After what seemed like forever, he broke the kiss, demanding for air. "Arigatou…f-for tonight." Brick nodded as he smirked.

"It's no problem, stutter." I widened my eyes as I barely now noticed I was stuttering. I looked away in a pout and unlocked the car.

"Hardy har har. Ja ne Brick-Kun." I said as I waved goodbye and left the car, he drove off probably going 90 or something. When I started walking I heard footsteps and rustles in bushes. I was really scared, no one has ever stalked me so I never knew how it felt now I do. It feels scary, I feel like a poor mouse being hunted by a gigantic snake. Suddenly Momoko popped out of nowhere making me fall to the ground by her sudden appearance. "M-Momoko!" I stuttered out and she didn't look happy or relieved to see me, more like mad and sad.

"Yeah, it's me. You man stealer!" she barked, making me crawl back as she took steps toward me. I cursed to myself as my back hit the streetlight pole. "Brick was mine and will always be mine!" I saw a hint of silver on Momoko's knuckles. Holy shit, she's wearing bronze knuckles! She grabbed my collar and picked me up by it, anyway to say it clearly, I was scared shitless. All I remembered that night, was Momoko's bronze knuckles hitting my face harshly and me passing out…

* * *

Berna: Omg Kaoru!

Brenda: Momoko went too far

Berna: I wrote it and even I don't believe it

MUCH LOVE AND PEACE BITCH!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

Berna: Alright I entered a Yo Mama contest in Cali and ima shoo in to win!

Brenda: She tell dem jokes like nothing

Berna: Brenda yo mama so stoopid she threw a pebble at dem ground nd missed!

Brenda: See?

Berna: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

My head hurts, I couldn't remember what happened. All I remember is Momoko punching me with those bronze knuckles and me passing out. What scared me the most…I didn't remember what day today was, who was around me. Nothing. "Kaoru!" Kaoru? Who's Kaoru? "Wake up! Kaoru-San!" who's that and who's Kaoru? I opened my eyes and saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was she? "She woke up! Brick she woke up!" she called, ok who's Brick?

"Oh thank you Kami-Sama." He said softly, I honestly didn't know who he was, it's real confusing for me. "Kaoru-Chan are you alright?" he asked as his hand touched mine, I started to blush. Who was he and why was he touching my hand?

"Not to be mean…" I said making him look at me confusingly. "But who are you?" from the look on their faces, they were taken back by my question. "What?"

"Are you serious?" a boy with black hair and green eyes asked. "Kaoru, you have no idea who we are?" I nodded and he slapped his forehead. "Nurse!!" he called an a nurse came by. "Does she have amnesia?" he asked and the nurse checked through the clipboard.

"…I'm terribly sorry, she does." The nurse said as she bowed apologetically and left the room, wow.

"But who is Kaoru?" I asked as I looked around, looking for another girl in the room but failed and looked at the blonde girl who's name I never founded out.

"You!" the blonde girl said as she pointed at me, I pointed at me too.

"Really? Why did he call me Kaoru-Chan?" I asked again as I pointed at this boy who's name is Brick I think.

"Because you're going out with him!" Boomer said, obviously tired of my questions.

"Sou ka…" I said then the door opened and the only three people I can remember by heart came in, my three idiotic brothers. Tiko smirked as Yinoke and Nikomi gave me hugs of worriment.

"Father said whoever did this to you the police has an open jail cell ready." Tiko said apparently not caring for the others presence. "Now, all you have to do is try to remember who did this to you."

"Momoko…" I answered flatly and I started to remember what happened exactly. "…" I said as I slapped my forehead. "Amnesia my ass!" I said and looked at the ceiling.

"What do you mean Kaoru?" Butch asked.

"I remember! Brick dropped me off a few streets from my house because I was scared that my father might kill us both! Then out of the blue, Momoko jumps out and starts yelling. Then she had these bronze knuckles (That I wished I had by the way) and punched me in the face with them!" I explained and put a finger to my chin. "What do you mean jail cell?"

"Exactly what he said." Yinoke said smartly and I gave him a 'Shut-It' glare and he obeyed it.

"It means father is going to send them to jail/juvenile." Tiko said as he looked at the ceiling.

"I've been there…not cool." I said as I smiled at Brick's face, kinda looks like he never went out with a girl that went to juvenile. "But…I don't know where she is…" I said as my gaze focused to the raining storm outside.

"She has to come to school tomorrow, she wouldn't dare skip." Miyako said and I nodded, it seemed logical. The nurse came in and smiled.

"Ah, Kaoru-Sama! You're awake, well you can leave and go back home!" I kept my gaze to the sheets and she looked at me worriedly. Heh I love this.

"Kaoru-Chan?" Brick asked, my gaze still to the sheets. Operation: Total Physic Out what do you think? Awesome huh? Wait it gets better.

"Oi Kaoru!" Butch called and Boomer was the only one – I could tell by his face – to notice the smirk plastered on my face.

"CHA!!" everyone but Tiko, Yinoke, Nikomi, and Boomer fell out of their seats by my voice. "HELL YEAH!! MOMOKO'S SO GUNNA GET HER ASS KICKED!! HER ASS JUVENILED!! HER…her…I ran out of things." I said to Brick who slapped his forehead. Well then be all emo and hit yourself.

--

I groaned to myself as I was pushed in the wheelchair by Miyako who giggled at my face, I had a small bandage on my right cheek and I was currently making an angry face. "Just be patient Kaoru-San, you'll be out of this wheelchair by the time we reach those doors." Miyako said and I glared at the murderous doors that kept me concealed in this horrible, dreadful, terrible, most unappealing building known to man. I was happy when Brick, Butch, and Boomer came by, saying that I can leave the chair. I jumped up and the chair went rolling into a random old lady who got ran over by it. We all looked at her and slowly made our way out of the hospital…haha whoops?

* * *

Berna: 1st place yall! Haha!

Brenda: Show off

Berna: Hmph! Try the kick boxing contest with me this Saturday! We do weapons too!

Brenda: Why so you can show off?

Berna: Plzz?

Brenda: Tch fine…

MUCH LOVE AND PEACE BITCH!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Berna: Alright I haven't updated coz my laptop crashed

Brenda: Yeah blame the laptop

Berna: Hmph!

Brenda: On with the story...

Berna: Only I say that!

Brenda: ...

Berna: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

I groaned as I covered my face with my sheets. I didn't want to wake up, not today, not now,  
not ever!

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

Oh god shut the fuck up already! I'm not getting up and you're stupid beeps and annoying ways of telling time won't wake me up!

**...BEEP!**

**...BEEP!**

I hate you all so much, that's right! I'm talking to you Canadian alarm clocks too! I sighed as I got up from my bed and dragged my feet to the bathroom. I did my normal routine, brush my teeth, brush my hair, then leave. I turned on my TV and saw my favorite show starting up, Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air. Look me in the eyes and tell me this show isn't awesome. Tiko reminds me of Carlton sometimes, he's a goody-goody and it gets to me a lot but he's family and stuff so I have to be nice to him...SOMETIMES.

I headed to my closet, oh gosh what to wear what to wear. Heh, why do I as myself that everyday? It's weird. I walked into my closet and picked out an outfit that looked like the one I wore on mine and Brick's first date. Member? Those green super baggy pants, super tight green shirt with the black skull, green and white ecko hat, and green and black ecko shoes. Member? You member! Well it was kinda like that except it was blue. I have this act for getting the same outfit in different colors, it's real classy if I do say so myself. I sat on my bed as I put on my socks then my shoes and watched the TV.

**_"Alright that's a wrap everyone you don't gotta go home but you gotta get the hell outta here"_****_ Will said_**, I think it was the episode where Aunt Vivian and Uncle Phil leave to a hotel somewhere and leave Hillary, Ashley, Carlton, and Will home alone. I forgot where Jeffery went but who cares? He's the butler haha I'm mean.

**_"Will what are you doing?" Carlton asked_**.

**_"They ain't coming back on Monday they coming back tonight!" Will answered as he watched Carlton panic._**

**_"Alright that's a wrap everyone you don't gotta go home but you gotta get the hell outta here"_** I laughed, he is such a fool. I felt my phone vibrate but didn't answer it quickly, I wanted to hear the ringtone I have. It's pimp.

_'Welcome To The Good Life, _

_Better Than The Life I Live When I Thought I Was Gunna Go Crazy,_

_Now My Grandma-ma Ain't The Only Girl Callin Me Baby _

_If You Feelin Me Now Put Yo Hands Up In The Sky _

_Lemme Hear Ya Say _

_Hey, Hey, Hey _

_I'm Good'_

I smiled as I picked up my phone and answered it before it sent the caller to my voicemail. "Beat me up, Scotty." I answered and the other person laughed, Miyako.

_'Haha how long did it take you to come up with that?'_ she asked and I put a finger to my chin.

"I don't remember." I answered and she laughed again.

_'Well anyway, I called to let you know that I'm gunna give you a ride!'_ trust her to give me everything.

"Why?"

_'I just thought you need protection from Momoko.'_

"Ah, well if I see her she is SO gunna die!"

_'Heheh, yeah and me, Yinoke, Tiko, Nikomi, Brick, Butch, and Boomer will be by your side!'_

"How can you say that and still have breath?"

_'Talent born with it. Alright I'll come get you in a few.'_

"Hai, bye!" I hung up and stared at the TV again. Me, 7; Momoko, 0.

--

I heard a honk outside and groaned, there was George Lopez next and she had to come now! I grabbed my backpack and slumped it over my shoulders before messing up Yinoke's hair and flicking the back of Nikomi's head and headed out where Miyako was in her car honking for me to hurry up. I smirked, Miyako was narrowing her eyes at me, I was walking like my brother, Yinoke walks when he wants to get me mad, SLOW. **"KAORU!! HURRY UP!!"** Miyako shouted and I laughed as I hurried up and entered the passenger's seat. "Slow ass I swear!" she said as she drove out of the driveway and headed to the school.

"I wanted to show you how Yinoke walks!" I said as I laughed a bit. Miyako rolled her eyes making me narrow mine at her. "What?" I asked with what? FULL OF ATTITUDE!

"Nothing! It's just, I'm thinking of why Momoko would stoop so low just for Brick." she said as she kept her eyes on the road, staring at me from time to time.

"Now look who talks about me more than Kaoru-Chan." Miyako screamed as she drove on the other side of the road, avoiding the cars. I grabbed the handle on the top of the car and my eyes widened as the cars tried their best too avoid us, I wasn't screaming, I was telling Miyako to watch out.

**"LEFT!!"** I shouted as she tried to oblige. **"NO YOUR OTHER LEFT!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!!"** I sighed in relief, we made it back to the right side of the road, then I remembered what caused the little accident. I turned around and slapped my forehead. **"BRICK!"**

"Hahaha hey!" he laughed, oh he's so damn lucky he's cute!

"Hey!?" Miyako shouted as she looked in the mirror and glared at Brick from it. "We almost died and all you can say is _HEY_!?"

"Um...Hey Miyako-San, Kaoru-Chan." Brick said nervously as he scratched his head.

"I'm serious Brick-...wait how the hell did you get into my car!?" she screamed and Brick and I covered our ears.

"Easy, picked the lock and slept in...I was too tired to go back home so I just climbed in." Brick answered and I sighed.

"There's this new thing that just came out. I don't know if you heard of it yet but it's called feet and this new game you do with them, it's called walking your ass to your house and bedroom" I said as I glared at him and he smirked.

"Leave it to you to know where my bedroom is." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh grow up!" I felt the car stop and Miyako got out first, laughing at what Brick said, I got out with Brick and glared at her, making her shut up.

"Let's hurry." Brick said as he grabbed my arm and started walking fast, Miyako had to walk fast to keep up with us.

"Brick-Kun! Why? Slow your ass down!" I said as I tried to stop him but he didn't listen. Why was he walking all fast.

**"BRICK-KUN!! OVER HERE!!"** I growled, no one calls my boyfriend Brick-Kun except me! I'm gunna hit the next person to call him that. "Brick-Kun! You walk too fast! I'm glad I caught up to you!" I knew that voice anywhere. "Oh hey, umm Kaoru was it?" I growled lowly as I saw Momoko grab Brick's arm.

"Please let me go..." Brick said as his gaze was to the ground.

"Why? Then I'll lose you again Brick-Kun!" Momoko said as she clung to him.

"Can't lose what you never had." I said making Momoko glare at me and let go of Brick. I noticed this and stepped back. **"BRICK SHE LET GO!! SHE LET GO!! RUN! RUN!"** Brick noticed it too and ran with Miyako. I stared at Momoko who grew closer to me, I smirked. I put my hands on her shoulders and jumped up, did a handstand thing on her shoulders then made my way back to the ground on the back of her, I smirked at her surprised expression and started to run after Brick and Miyako who stopped running when they were earshot away from Momoko.

"Let's get to class...I don't want to see her anymore." Brick said as he started walking ahead of us. I looked at Miyako who looked at me, we both followed Brick.

In Mr. Sir's math class, I sat at the back of the class with Miyako on my left, Brick on my right. I kept passing him notes and he would reply. It went something like this (Warning: May take forever to finish!):

**_'Hey Brick, what's wrong?? -Kaoru'_**

**_'Nothing... -Brick'_**

**_'Tell me plz -Kaoru'_**

**_'It's nothing... -Brick'_**

**_'You're not lying are you? -Kaoru'_**

_'**No... -Brick'**_

**_'Brick, tell me -Kaoru'_**

**_'Alright...after you left the hospital, I went home and on the way Momoko stopped me and threatened your life. -Brick'_**

**_'Nandate? How? -Kaoru'_**

_**'She told me...if I didn't break up with you and go out with her...she'll get some of her family's "friends" and order them to...kill you** **-Brick'**_

**_'So...you're gunna break up with me? -Kaoru'_**

**_'You didn't let me finish... -Brick'_**

**_'Ohh, go on -Kaoru'_**

**_'When she finished what she had to say...I... -Brick'_**

**_'You? -Kaoru'_**

**_'Told her to go jump off a bridge and go to hell! -Brick'_**

**_'No! -Kaoru'_**

**_'Yeah I did she got all mad and shit -Brick'_**

**_'Why? -Kaoru'_**

**_'Cause I told her to go to hell... -Brick'_**

**_'No...why did you say that to her? Why? All for me... -Kaoru'_**

**_'I guess it's because I love you that's why...I would die if I lost you -Brick'_**

**_'Aw Brick! If Mr. Sir wasn't staring at me and you I would hug you!! -Kaoru'_**

**_'Heh yeah I'm just so damn huggable huh? -Brick'_**

**_'Yepp! -Kaoru'_**

**_'So about that bedroom thing... -Brick'_**

**_'Oh grow up! -Kaoru'_**

**_'You're gunna look me in the eyes and tell me that's not a bad idea? -Brick'_**

**_'Like I said, GROW UP! -Kaoru'_**

"Kaoru, Brick...the note." Mr. Sir said as he walked up us and outstreched his hand. I looked at Brick who grumbled and handed the paper to Mr. Sir who nodded and walked back to his desk. "Stay after class, I need to talk to you two." I looked at Brick who looked at me and I just shrugged.

--

The bell rang and everyone rushed out except for me and Brick. I was balancing a pencil on my nose and Brick looked bored as hell could ever be. Mr. Sir came back in the room and stared at both of us. "Look, I hear things." I looked sad when my pencil fell to the floor. "And I heard the strangest thing today that involved that note you two were passing." Brick and I looked at each other then at Mr. Sir who kept going on. "Momoko was talking with Jake Morales, who honestly didn't care what she was talking about, about breaking you two up." I growled lowly, this is so like her! She wants to break us up! "Look, I don't like the idea anymore then you guys do, in fact I want to stop it. But I have no control over anything, but I'm only saying this to keep you in what she's planning on doing." Brick spoke up.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I know how it feels to have someone try to break up a couple. And I don't like it one bit. I'm Momoko's favorite teacher so she'll come and tell me anything." Mr. Sir answered as he looked outside. "So I'll tell you whatever she tells me, and you two better watch out. Don't fall for any of her tricks got it?"

"Hai!" we both said in unison.

"Alright now go to your next class you're five minutes late." he said as he shooed us out.

"Hard core lecture huh?" Brick asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah but he's looking out for us." I said as I grabbed his hand and we walked all slowly to Mrs. Carratechia's class. Hey, we don't like her class that much!

* * *

Berna: So how was it?

Brenda: I was supposed to pay attention?

Berna: How rude...

MUCH LOVE AND PEACE BITCH!  
READ AND REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

Berna: Alright that last song on the last chapter

Silver: You know that ringtone

Brenda: From Kaoru-Chan's phone

Berna: Was called Good Life by Kayne West ft. T-Pain!

Silver: Not to mention I'm in these stories too

Brenda: Yeah!

Berna: I'm Bern-A-House

Brenda: I'm Brend-Flakes

Silver: I'm Revlis!

All: ON WITH THE STORY!! **(Laughter afterwards)**

* * *

After like ten minutes of walking slowly to our next class, we finally made it. Mrs. Carratechia was glaring at me more then Brick. "Well, well, well Shinobu. Ever since you started dating Brick-San, you have been getting him in a lot of trouble lately." she said and I smirked.

"Jealous?" I taunted and Mrs. Carratechia sighed. She motioned for me to sit in my seat and I obliged.

"Today we'll be learning about the reproduction system..." everyone groaned, it was the same lesson everyday. I looked at Brick who had his head on his hand and elbow on the desk, all bored looking and stuff. I always wondered why I fell for him, not that I regret it...it's just he's a Rowdy Ruff and I'm a Power Puff. It's weird. Then Momoko would try anything to get us broken up, I'm really scared she might take it too far. I known her since pre-k and I know how powerful her family is. I felt my phone vibrate and a ringtone went off.

_'Shawty Got Them Apple Bottom Jeans _

_Boots With The Fur _

_The Whole Club Was Lookin At Her _

_She Hit The Floor _

_Next Thing Ya Know Shawty Got Low (8x)'_

**"Who's phone is that!?" **Mrs. Carratechia shouted after hearing the ringtone, everyone was looking at me and the guy next to me, Gibby Jones.

"Gibby's!" I said as I pointed at Gibby who stared at me confusingly, Mrs. Carratechia looked at him and dragged him outside so she could talk about having phones in class. I looked at my phone and answered it. "Miyako what the hell? I almost got busted!"

_'No time, Momoko's planning something big with Ran!'_ My eyes widened at the name of the girl. Ran Tinko, she was my best friend in 2nd grade then she got jealous of me because I had all the guys over me so she started hating me and trying her best to get rid of me. Ever since 3rd grade, she moved to California and I never saw her again.

"What!?" I shouted.

_'Ran's sending a lot of guys over to your house! If they don't find you there she's searching the entire town for you! I called Tiko, Yinoke, and Nikomi already and they're gunna stay at school until they let you out, me, Gina, and Michelle will try to get your ass outta town! Ran suspected me as a girl to let you escape! Please Nikomi and Yinoke are hiding in a janitors closet on floor 3, Tiko went back to his class. Nikomi wants you to meet them at the janitors closet ASAP! He's scared and he wants to know you're alright. Yinoke is no different!'_ Miyako explained and I looked around nervously.

"But I'm stuck in Mrs. Carratechia's class!" I told her.

_'Sneak out...'_

"Ah..."

_'Well I'm in Mr. Sir's class and told him everything, he says he'll try his best to stall Momoko after school. Ran won't go on with the plan unless Momoko gets out and tells her. I already warned the guys and at exactly 12:30 they'll create a distraction and you better use this time to sneak out!'_

"Nikomi...Yineko...they must be scared shitless...oh snap she's coming back. I'll go get you at 12:35 when I've seen my little brothers are safe. Bye." I hung up and put my phone away once Mrs. Carratechia came in the classroom. I looked at Brick who nodded and tried to act like the intercom.

"Mrs. Carratechia, you are wanted in the principal's office. Mrs. Carratechia, you are wanted in the principal's office." Butch and Boomer were helping in on the prank to get the teacher out of the class.

"Oh well I guess I'm needed, stay put class." Mrs. Carratechia said as she got up from her desk and started to walk towards the principals office. I walked up to each Ruff and gave them a hug before I ran off to the 3rd floor janitors closet.

"Nikomi...Yineko." I whispered as I came across the closet that read janitors closet. I opened it and sighed in relief, Nikomi came up to me and hugged me almost close to tears. "Calm down please...don't cry." I whispered as I sat on the ground with Nikomi and Yinoke hugging me tightly. "I won't let Ran hurt you. Not ever. If she wants to hurt you, she has to go through me first."

"Arigatou Kaoru-Niichan." the two boys said in unison.

"I can't leave you here...Ran might've seen, Momoko might've seen. I have to take you to my class, Momoko's not there but Mrs. Carratechia will be curious." I said as I looked around then took out my phone.

"We can stay here, we promise we won't get into any trouble. We're too scared to leave." Yinoke said.

"Alright, if you really want to." I said unsurely of their descision and Yineko spotted this.

"There's a secret passageway here, so if someone's coming we'll go through it to wherever it leads!" Yineko said as he smiled at my face, of course.

"Alright just don't get caught I can't stand to lose you." I said as I hugged them both tightly before running out of the closet. I saw Mr. Sir and he stopped me, I gulped. "Hello Mr. Sir."

"Why were you in that closet?" he asked as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Nikomi and Yineko were in there I just had to make sure they're ok." I said as I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to lie to my favorite teacher ever.

"You heard of Momoko right?" He asked and I nodded sadly. "Where are your parents?" he asked again.

"Russia..." I answered, he raised an eyebrow. "My dad got airline tickets to Russia and they left this morning, they're heading over Colorado now." he nodded and looked at the janitors closet.

"Make sure you stay out of trouble alright?" I nodded. When he left my phone started to ring I made no second thoughts to answer it. "Hello?"

_'Good news! Momoko's got detention today so we have until 6 to get all of our asses out of town!'_ it was Miyako.

"Good! What do you mean all of our asses?"

_'Gina, Michelle, Birck, Boomer, Butch, and I are going with you!'_

"Oh, this is getting **MY** ass outta town! Not a freaking road trip!"

_'Brick's right here...'_

"Love you!"

_'So how are the little ones?'_

"They were scared shitless when I came to see them, but they're fine now."

_'Oh you should go tell Tiko before it's too late.'_

"Ok I'll do it when he comes to pick me up."

_'Alright, just to let you know Mrs. Carratechia isn't in the class yet I guess she was really needed.'_

"How do you know?"

_'I'm inside the classroom the kids are going crazy.'_

"I'm not surprised, I'll be heading to the high floor to talk to Tiko."

_'I thought you were gunna wait for him to pick you up.'_

"Plans changed."

_'Ah.'_

"Bye." I hung up and started walking to the high floor where all the seniors were at. I saw Tiko and told him to come over but he refused. "Oh what? You want me to tell everyone about Mr.--" she was stopped when Tiko covered her mouth with his hand, she smirked.

"What?" he hissed, I was guessing he was pissed, oh who the fuck cares? I don't.

"You can't go home, Momoko hired Ran." Tiko already knew of Momoko's ways of breaking me and Brick up. Tiko raised an eyebrow.

"You mean your old best friend? Why would Momoko hire her to hurt you--ohhh." he noticed this before he finished the sentence.

"Yeah and when Momoko tells her the plan is on, I have to get my ass outta town. Gina, Michelle, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Miyako, Nikomi, and Yineko are going too." I said and Tiko raised another eyebrow.

"What is it some sort of freaking road trip or what?" He asked and I sighed. "What do you mean by our little brothers?"

"They're in the 3rd floor janitors closet hiding until school lets out." I explained and he nodded.  
"Momoko has detention today so that gives us until 6 to get our asses outta town, you in?"

"I guess got nothing else to do." Tiko said as he shrugged I nodded and looked around.

"So I should be heading back to class huh?" I said and Tiko nodded as he walked away. "Not even a goodbye! I might die and he's not even gunna say goodbye! Ugh!"

* * *

Berna: So finished! yay!

Silver: Ur highest chapters in 4evers!

Brenda: Yepp!

Berna: Thnx u!

MUCH LOVE AND PEACE BITCH!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 10

Berna: Hi hi!

Silver: Sup

Brenda: Yo

Butch: So this is where you write the story?

Brick: Ghetto shop if you ask me

Berna: Just jealous coz I'm so hood

Boomer: Haha right

Silver: I payed money for this place!

Kaoru: Really i thought you would pay cats

Brenda: Why would she pay cats

Berna: Kill me

Brick: **(Gets random stick)** Hahaha this'll be fun!

Berna: Get the fuck away! **(Runs from Brick)**

Kaoru: Lost.Neko.Shieko doesn't own PPGZ

Berna: If I did Kaoru and Brick would end up together!

Kaoru: **(Blushes)** you baka!

Brenda & Butch: On with the story

Berna: Only i say that!

Everyone: ...

Berna: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

I made my way back to Mrs. Carratechia's and started thinking of all the events that happened.  
The RowdyRuffs are back, they go to my school, I fall for Brick, Momoko tries to break us up,  
Momoko hires Ran to come get me. Yeah my life's weird. I entered the class and Mrs. Carratechia still wasn't back yet, I sat next to Brick who pulled me to his lap. "Nani?" I asked as he looked at me.

"How are the little guys?" he asked and I sighed. He didn't think they would get hurt when they have a loveable sister like me? How rude.

"They're fine but I still worry for them." I answered as I looked at Miyako who smiled. "But Tiko agreed with me that this isn't a freaking road trip!" I pointed an acussing finger at Miyako who laughed nervously.

"I just thought you wanted some of us with you I guess I was wrong!" Miyako said as she turned around and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I do want you guys there it's just I never suspected so many!" I said not wanting Miyako to be mad at me. Miyako then smiled, turned around, and hugged me, rather too tightly. Hey you try getting hugged by possibly the strongest hugger in the world and be crushed into your boyfriend! "Can't breathe! Bones possibly breaking!" I gasped and Miyako didn't let go. "Being crushed!" I heard Brick groan in pain, damn Miyako was hugging us both! "MIYAKO!!" I shouted and she let go with a nervous smile.

"Heheh sorry." Miyako said nervously as she sat down slowly, eyeing me like she was scared that I'll get mad at her and attack. Normally if I didn't know any better and if Brick wasn't holding me down I would've. I felt my phone vibrate then my ringtone went off.

_'It's The Good Life_

_Better Than The Life I Live_

_When I Thought That I Was Gunna Go Crazy_

_Now My Grandma-ma Aint The Only Girl Callin Me Baby_

_Now If Ya Feelin Me Now_

_Put Ya Hands Up In The Sky_

_Lemme Hear Ya Say_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_I'm Good'_

I grabbed my phone and answered it. "Hello?"

_'Kaoru-Niichan! They got Nikomi! They got him and I'm scared to leave the janitor's closet!'_ it was Yinoke, my smile faded in an instant.

"Who got him? Where are you?" I asked nervously.

_'Ran did, I'm still in the closet though. Nikomi needed to go use the bathroom and Ran was still in school. She grabbed him and I saw it from the janitors closet! I'm scared Kaoru-Niichan! Please come get me, I don't want to stay here anymore!'_

"Alright I'll be right there!"

_'Thank you Kaoru-Niichan!'_ he hung up and I put my phone away.

"Brick come with me, Ran's got Nikomi and he's scared she might come for him!" I said as I grabbed his hand. "Miyako, go get Tiko, Michelle, and Gina, we're leaving once we get my little brother back!" Butch and Boomer looked at me confusingly as if trying to say 'What about us?'. "You guys go with Miyako!" I instructed as I ran out of the classroom, dragging Brick with me.

"You really care that much for your own little brother?" I heard Brick ask me from behind.

"Damn straight!" I said as I looked back a little then focused my sight to the front, my eyes widened as I saw a set of stairs. "Holy crap!!" I said as I tried to stop but found no avail of my brakes working. Damn you stupid brakes! I jumped on the railing, letting go of Brick's hand, I looked back at him and he was staring at me in shock. That's when I noticed I was freaking sliding on the rail! You know how you stand on the rail? Well I was freaking sliding on it by my feet! Sweet...

--

I opened the closet door and sighed in relief as I found Yineko sitting on the floor rocking himself back and forth. I ran up to him and hugged him, he was scared and not for himself, but for me and Nikomi. "It's alright, Yineko-Niisan...we're gunna get Nikomi back...Ran's not gunna hurt him." I whispered as I hugged him tightly. "C'mon, we have to go meet up with the rest." I helped him stand and noticed his position. "What happened to your foot?" I asked.

"When Ran got Nikomi, she looked at the janitors closet and I closed the door, thinking I could pass as the janitor, it worked, but then I tripped over a broom and twisted my ankel." Yineko explained as he blushed in embarrassment. I sighed and elbowed Brick.

"What?" He asked. I motioned to Yineko who looked confusingly at me.

"Carry Yineko! Then when we meet up with Tiko I'll force him to carry him!" I said as I glared at him and he obliged as Yineko got on his back. "Thank you!" I smiled as I pecked his cheek. We started to run to the middle floor where we saw the whole group there.

"Where's Nikomi?" Tiko asked as he walked up to me and saw Brick set down Yineko. "Please tell me he's alright!" I looked at the ground sadly and he growled angrily before punching the wall, making a big ass hole. "Where is he?" he asked Yineko as clamly as he could.

"I don't know, Ran just took him and she went somewhere." Yineko replied and my gaze was still kept to the floor.

"I know where..." I mumbled and everyone looked at me. "When we were still best friends and she was still living here, her family has this hideout in the hidden island in the end of the ocean. She took me there once and she said her family takes victims there for some information and I'm afraid she took Nikomi there for information on me..." everyone stared at me in total shock. "I'm...sorry for not bringing it up sooner..." I heard Michelle speak up.

"Who cares now? We gotta go get yo lil bro back! Now who with me?" she as she she put her hand in the middle of the air. I smirked and put my hand on top of hers.

"I am!" I felt Yinoke's hand go on top of mine and I smiled.

"I am!" Tiko put his on top of Yinoke's, then Gina, then Miyako, then Butch, the lastly, Boomer.

"I am!" they all said together.

"Mission: Operation: Nikomi retrieval!" Michelle said as everyone threw their hand in the air.

"Let's Go!" Miyako said as she and I took out our compact on our belts and opened them.

"Powered! Buttercup!"

"Rolling! Bubbles!"

* * *

Berna: How was it?

Butch: What the hell just happened?

Boomer: **(Reads story for Red's Love)** Whoa I totally...

Silver: **(Covers Boomer's Mouth)** Shut the hell up!

Brick: Saw it coming

Brenda: Mmhmm

Kaoru: R&R or else Sasuke won't make it to Christmas

Berna: Oh great Kaoru-Niichan now no one will review!! **(Ish sad)**

Silver: Sasuke was totally random...

MUCH LOVE AND PEACE BITCH!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

Berna: Did anyone review? **(Ish still sad)**

Brenda: Not yet...

Kaoru: Blame Sasuke...it's his fault no one likes him

Silver: True

Butch: I think we should set his house on fire

Brick: And Berna-Chan will hit on the firemen and make some smores

Berna: You know me so well!

Silver: Yea I guess

Kaoru: Berna-Niichan doesn't own PPGZ

Berna: If I did the world would be mine!!

Butch: Yeaa I'll believe that

Brenda: Don't make her put you in the pink room of TORTURE!!

Butch: I'll shutup

Berna: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

After me and Miyako transformed, I slapped my forehead. "Why do I listen and follow you" I shouted at Bubbles who laughed nervously at me. "Now they all know!!" I was pissed, could you tell I was pissed? I couldn't.

"Saw it coming..." Brick said as he waved a hand lazily as if he didn't care. He's just mad cause I kick ass as Buttercup! "And we're more of a not so classy intro...unlike Bubbles-San and Buttercup-Chan right guys?" I twitched, classy intro? Classy intro my ass!

"Yeah!" Boomer and Butch said in unison, they both stared at each other and started a glare contest. I sighed as they got out of their contest and snapped their fingers. An aura of Red, Green, and Blue surrounded them as they transformed into the Rowdy Ruff Boys we all destroyed a long time ago. I looked at Tiko and Yineko and they didn't bother, of course, I told them a while back. Tiko mastered black belt along with Yineko in all styles of fighting even weapons. Michelle had her talents with graffiti and guns, Gina has her talents with swords. With all of us Ran doesn't stand a chance...alone.

We all had to head home for Gina and Michelle, they both needed all their weapons. "Ok, we got them!" Gina said as she put six swords around her waist, two behind her back, and two knives around her ankles. Michelle looked as if she wasn't armed at all.

"Where are your weapons, Michelle?" Bubbles asked as she too noticed Michelle's state.

"I got two guns on my shoulder, bullets in all my pockets." Michelle said as she moved her right leg and the sound of bullets crashing into bullets was heard. "Noise can be stopped if I hold up my pants. Sixteen guns on my back, and two guns around my ankles. Yes I'm armed gosh." I nodded and Michelle got on my back while Gina got on Bubbles'. Butch, Boomer, and Brick could fly...somehow...but Michelle and Gina...and Tiko and Yinoke couldn't. Brick carried my little brother while Butch carried Tiko.

"Kaoru-Niichan lead the way! None of them know how to get there except you and me!" Tiko called from behind, it was true. When Ran showed me where the island was, I went there again with her but this time Tiko (He was in third grade at the time) went with us because my mom told him to look out after us. Ever since he's known where to go like the back of his hand, same with me too. He could've lead the way but-- "I could lead the way but I can't fly!" he called again. I swear I can never tell the readers anything!

"Hai Tiko-Niisan!" I said as we all flew in the sky. I couldn't help but think of how scared Nikomi was without me, Tiko, or Yineko. After all we've been through, I couldn't help but think when I saw him in the janitors closet...was probably gunna be the last time I ever saw him.

**_--Flashback--_**

**_"Kaoru-Niichan!" Nikomi called as he ran up to me holding up his finger that had a red mark and blood on it. "It hurts Kaoru-Niichan!" I giggled at his child antics and grabbed a first-aid box._**

**_"How'd you get that Nikomi-Niisan?" I asked as I took out a bandage and wrapped it around Nikomi's little finger. "Did Yineko push you? Or was it Tiko? Or the push monster?" I giggled at his pouting face. He made up a lot of excuses for each cut or scrape he got._**

**_"Push monster was brought up by accident Kaoru-Niichan!" Nikomi insisted as he pouted more._**

**_"Oh really? Then what happened this time?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him but kept my gaze to his finger._**

**_"I was walking with Shila, and she insisted on a race and I said yes. Then she won and when we parted ways, I tripped over a rock and my hand got cut by a random broken glass." I looked at him, that story was undeniably believable! Shila was this girl in his class and he's been telling me all the things she and him do together. Ah young love! Haha._**

**_"You followed what Tiko said?" Nikomi raised an eyebrow as he remembered what Tiko had told him the other day._**

**_'Fools are never to be made in front of a girl, but afterwards...it might come around.' I never really got that when Tiko told me, but then again...I was 5._**

**_"There! All better, ne?" I said as I kissed his hand, he believes that kisses help cuts heal faster.  
I think it's cute._**

**_"Hai, Kaoru-Niichan!" Nikomi said as he ran off, I smiled and turnde back to what I was doing._**

**_THUD!_**

**_"Kaoru-Niichan!" I sighed then smiled, he fell again._**

**_--End Flashback--_**

I opened my eyes as if to let anyone (who I really hope wasn't watching me) know that I was done flashbacking. I wanted him to be ok...I wanted him to live...I don't know how life without him would be.

I didn't want to think about it in case I might cry, and I don't cry! "Kaoru...we're here..." I heard Michelle say and I looked at the ground. How did she know? Oh Tiko, yeah he might've told her.

"Hai." I said plainly as we all flew to the ground and stared at our surroundings. It was like any other lost island. Filled with trees, sand, and rocks. Ran's hideout should be near here but we can't expose ourselves so quickly. "Her hideout must be some where near the middle of the island. But it's highly guarded by...guards."

"You say it as if you've been here after you heard of Ran for the first time since 3rd grade"  
Boomer said as he smirked, I glared at him and he backed down.

"Don't push me." I said angrily, he looked away, trying to avoid my gaze. Right move Boomer.  
"Alright, now that that's out of the way."

"We know, we know!" Miyako said.

"Operation: Nikomi Retrieval!" Michelle finished and we all took off running to where I think the hideout was. So much for quiet and not exposing ourselves so quickly.

* * *

Berna: **(Ish still sad)**

Silver: Damn you Sasuke! Go nail Orochimaru or sumthin...

Kaoru: Baka

Brenda: That's my little step sis 4 ya

Butch: I guess

Boomer: Random much?

Brick: Idc really I'm just bored...

MUCH LOVE AND PEACE BITCH!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

Berna: I'm bored now!

Brenda: Uhhhz ok??

Butch: That's weird how girls have sudden mood swings and guys don't...

Silver: Shut the flippers up!!

Brick: Wow...that really worked!

Silver: Brick...

Brick: Huh?

Silver: Yo mama so fat when she went swimming she bumped into a whale and the whale sang 'We are family! Even though you fatter then me!'

Boomer: Ouch that hurt from over here!

Berna: Ahahaha!! BURN!!

Brenda: Can I say it?

Berna: Go ahead!!

Brenda: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

After a few miles of running, we all decided to split up. I finally brought up the fact that we have to attack in silence, in other words. Shut the hell up and don't make a big ass scene! I was paired up with Michelle and Boomer. I don't mind them, they're great company, but I wanted to be with Brick. Oh well. Nikomi, I know you're scared...just hang in there a little more. "Kaoru, we know you're scared for your brother...but get your head in the game." Michelle said as she noticed my mind was not in the mission. "We can't afford to lose him, you know that."

"I know I know...it's just I'm thinking, what if I never see him ever again?" I asked and Boomer slapped me, trying to get me to come back to Earth. "Nandate? What was that for?" I asked angrily at him.

"Don't talk like that, Nikomi's going to be just fine alright? So don't think that you're not going to see him ever because none of us are going to let that happen." Boomer said and I nodded.

"Yeah what ever shortstop here said." Michelle said as she motioned to Boomer who glared. It was true, Boomer was shorter then Butch and Brick and shorter then Michelle who would never let that go.

"Stop it! I'm short ok we all know that!" Boomer said as he glared at Michelle who just rolled her eyes.

"Kaoru?" I shivered and turned around, I saw Momoko stand there, damn we got caught because of Boomer and Michelle's arguement! Damn you all! "Run!" I looked at her confusingly.

"Huh?" all three of us asked in unison.

"I told Ran to just make sure to break you two up and she didn't like the idea. She wanted to kill you not break you two up! She grew angry and took it out on me! Please just get out of here!" Momoko said as she looked around nervously.

"Momoko..." I looked at her worridly.

"Look I was stupid alright? I should have never tried so much to get you two broken up! I should have never involved Ran in any of this! But now I want to make things right, if you're looking for Nikomi he's in the deepest part of Ran's hideout. If you want me to help then I'm all ears for the plan." she explained and all three of us smiled.

"First transform, you won't be able to do anything that intense with being just Momoko, go Blossom." Momoko nodded and took out the compact that was on her belt and opened it.

"Hyper Blossom!"

--

"Alright, Ran must have guards around every inch of the hideout right?" Momoko nodded I looked at her confusingly. "Nandate?"

"Ran keeps the guards inside the hideout, because she knows someone might get hurt or killed so she wants to be nice and let them at least have some time to look around her hideout before they get killed." Momoko explained as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Wow, how _nice_..." Boomer said sarcastically.

"But I can tell you where the guards don't even bother to look after!" Momoko said, making all our faces lighten up. "There's this room, called the storage room for all her famous swords and stuff, in the back of the hideout. But from there to the room we need to go to get Nikomi is going to be a thirty minute walk, twenty if we run but our shoes will make a fuss." I nodded.

"Alright, this going down fo sho. Maybe on the way we kick Ran's narry ass!" Michelle said as we headed to the back of the hideout. It took me time to remember exactly where the storage room is, but I managed. It was dark in the room, it was crammed with brown boxes and some of the most nice looking swords even Gina would die for. The room was lit with only one lightbulb that hung loosely on the ceiling by a small cord.

"When we get out there are going to be a few sleeping guards on our right which causes the thirty minutes, on our left would only be ten minutes but there are heavily armed guards." Momoko said and we all looked at each other. "Right..." she answered for all of us and we quietly exited the room.

It felt like we were walking for hours, the guards were unbelieveably asleep and it was easy to walk around them making a ton of noise. "Which room next Momoko?" I asked as I saw two rooms side by side and both identical. "Left or right?" Momoko put a finger to her chin and nodded.

"I honestly don't know..." she said nerovusly and looked away with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "Ran is in one of them probably doing some information finding about you, the other has Nikomi sitting down, looking absolutely miserable." I gulped, one door has my little brother...one might have all of our deaths. I slowly outstreched my hand and closed it on the doorknob of the left door, I turned it slowly and opened it quietly.

"Nandate?" Michelle asked as she looked absolutely shocked.

"Kaoru-Niichan!"

* * *

Berna: Cliffy!

Silver: You're evil

Brenda: Yeah!

Butch: You barely figured that out?

Brick: Even I knew

Kaoru: Shush!

MUCH LOVE AND PEACE BITCH!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

Berna: Alright sorry for the cliffy!

Boomer: I'm not short!

Silver: Dude you're barely 5'0

Kaoru: And Butch is 5'4 and Brick is 5'5

Brenda: Weird she would know...

Kaoru: Shut up

Brenda: Thank You MewCuxie12!! We love you lots!!

Silver: Yep yep!!

Berna: Yeah!!

Kaoru: Go on...

Berna: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

"Nandate?" Michelle asked absolutely shocked.

"Kaoru-Niichan!" Nikomi shouted and I glared at Ran who held him by his shirt collar and tried her best to cover his mouth. "Help!" I swear, I have never been this mad since Boomer called me a boy...random but I was damn pissed! I felt Boomer stare at me nervously, sometimes well mostly all the times I'm mad, my eyes turn this freaky red and black color. When I'm sad they turn this blue and gray color. When I'm happy my eyes turn normal. Same with Momoko and Miyako, something PPGZ could do that professor never brought up.

"You get your hands off him you damn dirty egg!" I shouted and Ran just laughed. "What's so damn funny?" she just tightened her grip on his shirt and my glared more angrily at her, Nikomi looked scared for his life.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru...you think I'm going to let little Nikomi go by your demands?" Ran asked her smart mouth is only making me madder and I get pissed, super pissed, if someone messes with my brothers. "Well honestly you can think again, Yinoke and Tiko are real annoying too. They keep asking where their Niichan is." I widened my eyes, damn they came here before us and by the sounds of it, they were captured.

"You didn't!" Michelle shouted. "You took Nikomi and now you're taking all of her brothers? Where are they?" Ran only waved her hand lazily at her.

"Nikomi...how does it feel?" she purred in his ear, he only looked nervously at her.

"About what?" His voice was nervous, he was scared she might kill him, and me! That's when I noticed Brick, Butch, and Gina struggle to get out of the ropes tied around them.

"Having your older sister stare at you, knowing she can't win with Michelle, Boomer, and my old friend, Momoko?" Ran answered, Nikomi looked pleadingly at me, as if to say 'Kaoru-Niichan! Help me!' She took out and blade and I gasped as she put it near his neck.

"What, Kaoru? You scared for your brother?" she asked as she noticed my sudden noise. I glared at her for thinking I wouldn't be scared if she put a blade to my little brother's neck. "I was scared all these years! Scared I may never find a lover because of you! Just because you have all the boys over you doesn't mean you can pick one you knew Momoko loves!!" I then noticed Michelle and Boomer's disappearance, I looked at Brick and Gina who were about to escape the ropes, Butch was already out. "I only accepted this job for two reasons! Two reasons only at that fact!! One; because I was sick and tired of you stealing away every single girl's crush's by your tomboyish side!! Two; because I always wanted to get rid of you since the love of my life turned me down!!" I widened my eyes.

"Honestly how is that my fault!?" I shouted back at her.

"Because when I asked him out he told me in quote 'Sorry Ran-San, but I'm waiting on Kaoru-Chan' end of quote!" she said as she threw the blade at me, barely missing my arm by two centimeters. "I was tired of that! Now...I have the opportunity to achieve my goal." She threw random blades at Brick, Boomer, Butch, Michelle, and Gina who were now pinned to the wall. "But they're just going to be in the way, this is just between you and me." I grabbed my hammer that I left on the floor from total shock. She, being obvious as she was, grabbed two blades from the wall above her.

"Cha!" I cried as I slammed the hammer to the ground, causing a big crater to form. Ran seemed surprised at the crater and jumped on her desk to keep from falling in. I charged at her with my hammer in the position where I can swing it and not miss. "Ya!" I cried again as I aimed the hammer to her desk, she jumped up and stabbed me in the shoulder lightly with her sword. "Kuso!" I hissed as I dropped the big ass hammer and clutched my shoulder. This was seriously bad, Ran has the upper hand with her swords.

"Just give up now, Kaoru! I obviously have the upper hand!" Ran said then I felt my compact vibrate and blink green. Damn not now! Yeah, it had to be now, being Powered Buttercup can't last forever you know. Sometimes it has to change me back to Kaoru soon. Ran smirked at me, and I just gulped. She charged at me with her blades then I remembered, when Tiko took me to his fighting style lessons I tried some of the moves, maybe it'll help. I rose my hands to the ceiling and leaned back. Probably obvious I did a backflip huh? The tip of my shoe collided with her chin and she was sent flying upwards and she crashed into the ceiling. She dropped her two blades and I caught them both in one hand. I rushed up to my pinned friends and took the blades off their clothes, they fell to the ground with a THUD and I started to laugh.

"Are you ok?" Brick asked nervously as he looked at my shoulder, I shrugged and winced a little. It hurts when I shrug, great now how else am I supposed to let people know that I honestly don't know?

"Yeah, just hurts a little." I answered with a smile. I walked up to the closet and saw Nikomi try to open the door. Poor guy was tied up so it made it impossible for him to open it. "Let me guess, they're in there?" Nikomi nodded and I opened the closet. I rushed in and saw Tiko slapping Yinoke, it looked like Yinoke fainted. "Wow..."

"He fainted..." Tiko said.

"Obviously..."

"He wasn't going to wake up anytime soon!" Tiko defended himself.

"And you slap him?" Boomer asked.

"Just like home!" I smiled then I heard a tick tocking coming from the center of the room. "Damn" I whispered and everyone stared at me worridly. "Bitch set a bomb!" I said and Butch fell to the ground, anime style.

**"NANDATE!?"** he shouted and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Bitch.Set.A.Bomb.!!" I repeated through gritted teeth, everyone just started to run out of the closet and to the window. "We have to jump, we won't have time to escape through the doorway. Everyone nodded, Nikomi jumped out first, then Yinoke, then Gina, Boomer, Butch, and Tiko. "Let's go Brick!" I called and grabbed his hand, he hesitated before jumping out with me. What made it so cool was once we were a few feet from the ground, the whole hideout exploded and it looked like they do in those action movies.

"Argh! Cha!" I widened my eyes and turned my head a little to see a bloody-faced Ran charge at all of us. She never gives up does she? I jumped back a few feet when she swung her sword at me. This is hard, Michelle ran out of bullets and none of us have the upper hand. Then Gina tossed me a sword, of course me giving her a 'Why Didn't You Earlier?' kind of look and clanged the sword against Ran's. I had the upper hand since I played sports all my life and she just shopped with all her friends. I tightened my grip when she loosened hers. She widened her eyes when she felt the sword slip out of her grip and slide to the other side of Nikomi. She stared at it then at me, if Michelle was her right now she would've shouted for me to end it now. I stared at her when she fell to the ground on her back and dropped the sword.

"I can't do this man…" I said as I turned my gaze to the ground on the side of me. "You may tried to kill me but I'm not you, I don't kill for the hell of it. I'm not like that." she looked dead relieved at this but blinked a few times as she was picked up by men in black. "But that doesn't mean you're not gunna do your time." She glared at me angrily as she was pulled away.

"I'll get you for this Kaoru!!" she shouted as she was handcuffed and thrown into a boat, she sat up and still glared at me. "One way or another you're gunna pay!!" I shrugged, not really caring, then winced at my injured shoulder. I really need to get that fixed. Brick put his arm lazily around me, smiling like an idiot.

"I knew you wouldn't do it!" he said after a few minutes of silence that got of my nerves.

"It would've been cool if you did though!" Yinoke said as he pumped a fist in the air. "I would've had the coolest big sister but no! You had to say you wouldn't do it!"

"I wouldn't! I'm a tomboy alright? Not a major killer!" Momoko walked up to me nervously, poking her index fingers together.

"I'm sorry for…hiring Ran to get rid of you." She mumbled, mumble or not I still heard her. I smiled a little as she hugged me tightly, not wanting to let go as if our friendship would end if she did. "We cool though right?" she asked as she finally let go.

"Like the other side of the pillow." I answered with a bigger smiled than I had as we walked to a boat that Miyako started.

"You know what else? This might go on our permanent record!" Gina added making all of us stare at each other and laugh.

"That's actually cool!" Michelle said as she raised her arms up, touchdown style.

Me and Miyako started fighting on who gets to drive and in the end, Butch won which totally sucked because he wasn't even fighting for it. I groaned at him as I sat down next to Brick and Boomer. To think all this happened because of Brick. I need to kick his ass later for making my life a total soap opera.

* * *

Berna: ZOMG!

Silver: She finished!

Brenda: Her longest story yet!

Brick: Yeah sure whatever, are you going to work on Red's Love?

Berna: Nah maybe do a few oneshots then I'll start on it

Kaoru: Mmhmm

Silver: She revised the ending coz the old one sounded cheap

Brenda: Yeah

Berna: This has been a Bern-A-House/Revlis/Brend-Flakes production! lolz

MUCH LOVE AND PEACE BITCH!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
